


Believe

by KnightWriter_0



Series: One Word to Rule them All [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm late as fuck for Josh Week, Josh Appreciation Week (Detroit: Become Human), No Beta, One Word Prompts, believe, josh centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: One word Prompt: Believe.Like the tags say I'm late as f for Josh Week but here you all go. Enjoy.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Hippo_Named_Saelym (Kairacahra1869)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairacahra1869/gifts).



> Seriously my brother from another mister lol thank you for your words of encouragement you're the best.

There was always a reason to believe in anything to keep you going day to day. To never give up, to always have hope. 

At first for Josh it was to believe and trust his programming, then after slowly getting more and more questions that weren't apart of his programming his belief in his small world crumbled like an old shirt at the seems. He cared for his students, probably a bit more than then realize or what his programming dictated, but he didn't care just as long as they learned from their past mistakes or something new to enlighten their minds.

He always loved watching the burning light in his students eyes as he spoke about this topic of the week, even if there where the few who looked bored or slept during his classes. Dealing with them with a quick message to the Counselor was more than enough (sometimes) to deal with them. 

Josh always believed humans could be better from their pasts if they learned of it. If they could just listen and take it into account of their everyday lives, but he knew humans we're never perfect too. All the little happy or sad accidents that made the world better or worse where fascinating to know about. Even if his students would never be able to contain it all like he could. 

It all came to head, his small doubts, his programming going a bit funny when he couldn't find the right answer to his students questions. 

One busy day for everyone, students cramming for mid-term exams, some high on too much caffeine, others running on little to no sleep in maybe a week. He wasn't a caretaker android, but it didn't make him worry any less for students, especially for their grades at such a low point for their poor brains. He believed they could do it. If it wasn't for their exhaustion, their sheer power of will and stubbornness to pass his class was enough to get through the week of hell. 

Looking back on it Josh smiled fondly at the memories. Even if what followed wasn't as fond.

It was almost night the sun slowly going down the horizon. Students going to an fro to classes or to hang out. Some already even drunk and some decided it would be fun to come in his classroom despite the time or place. Even then he felt nervous and afraid, something didn't feel right. 

His students rough housing, talking in loud voices, the works. He tried calming them down to get them to go back to their dorms safe and sound, meanwhile sending a small report to the Consular. They only laughed and pushed him around. Around and around. Calling him names, getting up to his face. He didn't do anything, but didn't mean he could see red. He was panicking, he didn't know what to do, he felt like the only thing he could do was smash the red wall. To tell them ‘that's enough!’. 

Slowly but surely the red wall came down. His one student just as they were about to push him and call him tin can again, he pushed back with all the might he had.

“Enough!”

The whole room froze. Nobody knew what to do, the student at his feet not moving. Josh felt panic rise in him again along with so many other feelings. One moment he stood still in shock the next bolting out of the room before anybody could grab him.

He didn't know where he was going only that he need to be someplace safe even if for only a moment. He tried to find new clothes, quickly taking off his Cyberlife standard uniform too noticeable. Keeping his head down as the days passed him by sticking to the shadows, trying to stay alive. Anything to stay alive and hide.

He believed he could do it, but he needed help as well only problem was where. The more he looked the more he noticed others like him hiding and scared. A particular one shared a secret with him a valuable one it seemed. A ship, old and safe where others stayed. It took some trial and error before they finally found it. Jericho. The name of the ship was Jericho. 

The namesake of the old fraider wasn't lost on Josh, but he accepted it as his new home a place to be a place to believe in. That isn't till a somehow still working KL900 android looked at him, her voice calming to his sensors.

“Welcome to Jericho.”


End file.
